Ninja Warrior 3
This is the third competition of Ninja Warrior. In the last two competitions, the obstacles eliminated every competitor who attempted to escape its cruel grip. No one has made it to the longed-for Final Stage. In this tournament, the dancing Stones, an obstacle in Stage Two in the two previous tournaments, became the first obstacle of Stage One. The Triple Hurdle was redesigned, the hurdles being ten centimeters thinner. The Spinning Log was changed to the Barrel Roll. The Floating Bridge added two logs to its already lethal collection. These changes were feared by many. Only seven advanced. #1 Failed dancing Stones #two Failed dancing Stones #3 Failed dancing Stones #4 Failed dancing Stones #5 Failed dancing Stones #6 Failed dancing Stones #7 Failed Triple Hurdle #8 Failed Triple Hurdle #9 Failed Triple Hurdle #10 Failed Triple Hurdle #11 Failed dancing Stones #twelve Failed dancing Stones #13 Failed Triple Hurdle #14 Failed Triple Hurdle #15 Failed Triple Hurdle #16 Failed Triple Hurdle #17 Failed Triple Hurdle #18 Failed Triple Hurdle #19 Failed Triple Hurdle #twenty Failed Triple Hurdle #twenty one Failed dancing Stones #twenty two Failed Triple Hurdle #twenty three Failed Triple Hurdle #twenty four Failed Triple Hurdle #twenty five Failed Triple Hurdle #twenty six Failed Triple Hurdle #twenty seven Failed Triple Hurdle #twenty eight Failed Triple Hurdle #twenty nine Failed Triple Hurdle #30 Failed Triple Hurdle #31 Failed dancing Stones #thirty two Failed Triple Hurdle #33 Failed Triple Hurdle #34 Failed Triple Hurdle #35 Failed Triple Hurdle #36 Failed Triple Hurdle #37 Failed Triple Hurdle #38 Failed Triple Hurdle #39 Failed Triple Hurdle #40 Failed Triple Hurdle #41 Failed dancing Stones #forty two Failed Triple Hurdle #43 Failed Triple Hurdle #44 Failed Triple Hurdle #45 Failed Triple Hurdle #46 Failed Triple Hurdle #47 Failed Triple Hurdle #48 Failed Triple Hurdle #49 Failed Triple Hurdle #50 Failed Barrel Roll #51 Failed Triple Hurdle #fifty two Failed Triple Hurdle #53 Failed Triple Hurdle #54 Failed Triple Hurdle #55 Failed Triple Hurdle #56 Failed Triple Hurdle #57 Failed Triple Hurdle #58 Failed Barrel Roll #59 Failed Floating Bridge #60 Failed Floating Bridge #61 Failed dancing Stones #sixty two Failed Triple Hurdle #63 Failed Triple Hurdle #64 Failed Triple Hurdle #65 Failed Triple Hurdle #66 Failed Triple Hurdle #67 Failed Barrel Roll #68 Failed Barrel Roll #69 Failed Floating Bridge #70 Failed Floating Bridge #71 Failed Triple Hurdle #seventy two Failed Triple Hurdle #73 Failed Triple Hurdle #74 Failed Triple Hurdle #75 Failed Barrel Roll #76 Failed Barrel Roll #77 Failed Floating Bridge #78 Failed Floating Bridge #79 CLEAR #80 CLEAR #81 Failed dancing Stones #eighty two Failed Triple Hurdle #83 Failed Triple Hurdle #84 Failed Triple Hurdle #85 Failed Triple Hurdle #86 Failed Triple Hurdle #87 Failed Barrel Roll #88 Failed Floating Bridge #89 CLEAR #90 CLEAR #91 Failed Triple Hurdle #ninety two Failed Triple Hurdle #93 Failed Barrel Roll #94 Failed Barrel Roll #95 Failed Barrel Roll #96 Failed Floating Bridge #97 Failed Floating Bridge #98 CLEAR #99 CLEAR #100 CLEAR In Stage Two, The Swinging Beams did their damage again, leaving only two to take on the infamous Stage Three. #79 Failed Swinging Beams #80 Failed Swinging Beams #89 Failed Swinging Beams #90 Failed Swinging Beams #98 Failed Swinging Beams #99 CLEAR #100 CLEAR In Stage Three, the domino Hill racked up two more casualties. For the third time in a row, no one advanced to the Final Stage. #99 Failed domino Hill #100 Failed domino Hill